gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Applause
Applause by Lady Gaga is a song featured in Los Angeles. It will be sung by The McKinley Runaways with solos from Louis, Britney, DJ, Chriss, Spencer, Niall, Bridget, Kate and Franklin Lyrics Louis: I can't feel my heart beating in your hands My aura and yours Meeting in distance Pull the trigger I'm ready It's showtime! Britney: I stand here waiting For you to bang the gong To crash the critic saying "Is it right or is it wrong?" If only fame had an IV Baby, could I bear Being away from you I found the vein put it in here DJ and Chriss: I live for the applause, applause, applause I live for the applause-plause, Live for the applause-plause Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Spencer with The McKinley Runaways: (Franklin,DJ,Louis and Niall) Give me that thing that I love (I’ll turn the lights out) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch (Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (I’ll turn the lights out) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch (Make it real loud) (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch Bridget (with Kate): I overheard your theory ( ‘Nostalgia’s for geeks!’) I guess sir, if you say so (Some of us just like to read) One second I’m a Koons (Then suddenly, the Koons is me) Niall and Louis: Pop culture was in art, now Art’s in pop culture, in me Chriss: I live for the applause, applause, applause I live for the applause-plause, Live for the applause-plause Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Franklin and DJ with The McKinley Runaways: (with Niall and Louis) Give me that thing that I love (I’ll turn the lights out) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch (Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (I’ll turn the lights out) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch (Make it real loud) (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch Bridget with The McKinley Runaways Touch, touch Touch, touch now Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo Ooh-ooh I live for the applause, applause, applause Kate: I live for the applause-plause, Live for the applause-plause Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Franklin and DJ with The McKinley Runaways (Chriss and Kate): Give me that thing that I love (I’ll turn the lights out) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch (Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (I’ll turn the lights out) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch (Make it real loud) (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch (make it real loud) (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch Franklin,Spencer,Louis,DJ and Kate: A-R-T-P-O-P